The Avengers New Team , story
by theoriganalhybrid
Summary: THE NEW STORY ABOUT THE AVENGERS NEW Team MEMBERS!
1. Chapter 1

**The first chapter of the avengers new team hope you like it!**

**Villains**

_**Death due rouge meet (death of red) **_

Loki stood impatiently by the door waiting for the other villains Arrow has supposedly recruited. Arrow also was there waiting for them. You would not have taken her for the sort of person Loki would be with. All he knew was she had helped other villains before him. She was relatively short, with piercing hazel eyes and brown hair with a purple streak. She was wearing a simple black and purple dress and tights to match. Stood by her side was a grey wolf. They were late. What a surprise. 'Where are they Arrow you said they would be here 'Loki sighed irritably.

Suddenly the door shot open with a loud BANG! A skinny and bony young one appeared slamming the door behind her. She was dressed strangely for the warm weather, here in NEW YORK CITY. She was dressed in a blue tank top and white vest, with a white skirt and blue tights and white boots. She had hard cold, blue eyes and her jet black hair was scraped into a tight pony tail. She stood there a moment before speaking. 'I am Nicole Anderson or ice princess, call me which ever you prefer'. It was a moment before Loki finally spoke to her. 'Welcome we address each other by our assumed names and not our normal names' Loki said softly. Ice princess turned and looked at Arrow and then her wolf. 'Well you asked me to come are you not going to say anything' ice questioned? . 'Well thank you for coming and you're the only one who…' she was broken of mid-sentence. But by who?

A second figure had slipped in as they were talking. He was dressed even stranger than ice princess was. Not only was he very tall and athletic looking. He was wearing a long hooded robe, the hood almost covering his eyes. They were a dark green coulor. The front of his hair the only bit you could see because of his hood was also jet black. He turned around to face the small group to introduce who he was. 'I am Nathan Terrance also known as grave robber, you can call me either' he whispered this as if he did not want to say anything. 'Well at least you finally turned up at last 'Loki said directly at him. 'Well I don't now were the other guy I recruited is he said he was coming' Arrow said bluntly.

They heard a small cough and a saw handsome but odd looking you man behind them. He was lightly tanned and slender and was around a medium height. He had deep blue eyes and messy jet black, just below his ears. He was wearing a long royal blue coat with dark blue buttons, under which a white shirt. With this he also was wearing black knee length trousers and black knee length boots. With white glove and a deep grey top hat with feathers attached to complete the look. He took one look at Arrow and thought she would be a good friend. 'I do apologise that I am incredibly late, so let me introduce myself. I am known as Jinx Sebastian or the Puppeteer' Jinx informed them and took a bow. 'Well your finally here that's what counts and here you will be called The Puppeteer' Loki grumbled.

'Well why you are late' the other three asked together. 'Well I have some very interesting news about The Avengers. It seems they are also gathering four new heroes to add to their numbers and something about a mission for SHEILD ' Puppeteer replied. 'Finally a good bit of news' Loki sounded pleased.

'One more thing we need a name for us our villain team' Said Grave robber and Ice princess together.

'I have one, Death De Rouge or Death of red translated' Arrow piped up.

'A perfect name for our little team' Loki said enthusiastically

_**What will happen now ? What about The Avengers ? Next chapter about The Avengers new recruits will be up soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The heroes of the hour the new avenger recruits!**

**The second chapter of the avengers new heroes!**

The avengers stood gathered at Stark towers newly rebuilt. Iron man, Captain America, Dr Banner (not the hulk at this point), Hawkeye, Black widow and Thor. Along with first of their new recruits Chloe Dusk or better known to the Avengers as Rain fall. She relatively short and quite pale. She had startling green eyes that seemed to almost glow. Her long black hair tumbling loosely down her back, her hair had green streaks the same colour as her eyes. She was wearing a short green dress, with dark blue leggings with a matching pair of blue shoes. I her left hand she was holding a blue and green masquerade mask. On her right shoulder sat her raven Darkness. She turned to face the others. 'I hope they are here soon, I mean the other new recruits' she said softly. 'So do I 'replied iron man. 'They will be her as soon as they can 'said Hawkeye to iron man. They stood in silence for a moment before the door opened suddenly and the first of the other three new recruits walked in.

He was wearing a purple vest, with matching trousers and shoes. He was also wearing purple glasses and a purple head band. He was slightly shorter than average, quit skinny and slim. He also had slim mussels as well as this. His eyes were lilac which was different. His Hair was indigo, slightly wavy and just below his ears. He looked a good addition to the team and looked as if he would be a good ally. They were glad that he had joined them and not lokis forces. He turned to face them to see what they were going to say about him. He just hoped it was good and not bad. 'My name is baron bandersnatch or phsyco' he whispered. 'Welcome to the avenger's team you probably know most of us' replied Chloe, she contued. 'Iron man, dr banner, Hawkeye, thor, black widow and Captain America. 'Thank you for such a warm welcome 'he replied happily. 'Well welcome to the avenger's team Baron 'said iron man. 'Two down two to go' said Thor speaking for the first time. They stood along with their new recruit waiting for the next two.

They waited a bit longer until widow spoke up' I do not think that they are coming. ' Be patient widow' said Banner . Then just after he spoke a young women strolled in to the room. She was slim, and slightly curvy. With shocking green eyes. Her black hair was choppily cut with a bright hot pink streak to it . She was wearing a outfit of an amazon warrior, with a gun and dagger as well as a short red cape. She carried this look well as if she was used to wearing this outfit a lot. She looked born to wear it. She looked at them and smiled . She spoke first to the avengers 'I am Raya Gonzolis or pyragmus ' . 'Fine then Raya we are the avengers as you know 'Captain America directed to her. 'I am Chloe dusk and this is baron' Chloe introducing herself and baron. ' So welcome to the team' they all said toghetr.

The last person they were waiting on still did no turn up it had been over an hour since Baron had turned up. 'Maybe he diced to not show suggested' Widow. 'That means we should just get on about the mission shield gave us' iron man informed them. Then they heard a quiet voice 'sorry I forgot we were meeting today' the stranger told them. He of an average build and was a tall 6'4ft. He had long shaggy black hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing black knee length shorts , a black leather jack with Kevlar armour under it. Along with this he was wearing blue framed Oakley dirt goggles and a black flat brimmed baseball cap. He looked friendly. ' I am so sorry I just forgot' he trailed off. ' um what's your name ' raya asked . ' oh it is balthosar vromen or pyro ' he stutterd . 'Well you here now good fellow ' thor said.

' know on with the mission , SHEILD wants us to get a rare sample of vibranuim' iron man began. 'So are we up for it or; not' Captain finished. 'Yes we are 'chanted the rest of the team members.

_**What will happen next !**_

_**New chapter soon!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A little thanks to Blue Eyes Arch Angel for helping me with this chapter!**

**The SHEILD meeting (aka Nick Fury's fight)**

The avengers and there four new recruits had just arrived at that SHEILD base to meet with director Nick Fury's to discuss their current mission and get the info on their newest mission. Unfortunately, Baron Bandersnatch was killing a nearby computer…or so they thought.

"It needs fixing, it needs fixing…" he muttered

Nick Fury was yelling at him, along with Iron Man, to get away from it.

"But I fixed it, you idiots" he said smugly.

"Well stop messing around" Captain America demanded.

"We have a mission to discuss" said Hawkeye

"So…can you give us the details?" Balthasar asked.

"Yeah, what are they?" Reyna questioned.

"The details are as followed" Widow spoke. Director Fury continued this

"Your mission is to collect a rare sample of vibranuim from the country of Wakonda…"

"Ah Wakonda, known for its high mineral contents, rare animal and plant species such as the primate tree…" Baron rambled

"SHUT UP YOU PSYCHO" Chloe shouted "…I'm sorry"

"I'M NOT A PSYCHO" Baron yelled psychotically.

"We also have news that the villains after the sample" Iron Man intercepted.

"These villains contain your half-brother Thor" Banner whispered.

"…WHAT! He should be trapped in Asgard prison" Thor screeched, deafening most people aside from Chloe's crow who screeched back. Thor gave it an evil look.

"Well, we had better get to it" Captain America said sensibly and calmly.

**Death De Rouge's meeting (Death Of Red)**

"So, what are the exact details of this mission?" The Puppeteer asked smoothly to Loki.

"The main objective is to collect a small sample of vibranuim which will give us the upper hand over the avengers" Loki explained.

"Then we can finally take down those rotten avengers for good!" Arrow exclaimed.

"I like the way you think Arrow" The Puppeteer said with a seductive smirk. Arrow's wolf growled at him, but he waved it off. The other two villains, Ice Princess and Graverobber, took this time to walk over and join the conversation.

"Can I freeze those horrid avengers to death?" Ice Princess asked coldly.

"Then I can bury their stinkin' corpses" Graverobber chucked evilly.

"All in good time" Loki said with a smile.

They all laughed evilly in unison.

**The Fight**

Both teams arrived in Wakonda in the same split second, face to face in the dark jungle. Both team's leaders stepped forward-Iron Man and Loki. Iron Man calmly asked Loki to step down and let them pass.

Then all hell broke loose.

The teams broke out into a massive fight in the dark Wakondian jungle. Iron Man bravely stepped up to fight Loki. The others chose their opponents.

Captain America and Rainfall took on the Puppeteer. The Puppeteer stared Captain America in the eye and forcefully grabbed a lock of his hair. He did the same to Rainfall. He then pulled out two small voodoo doll versions of then, The Captain's complete with a shield and Rainfall's complete with a raven.

"Ha, now I can win!"

He stabbed a pin into the side of each doll, causing Rainfall to drop her raven and Captain America to drop his shield. With two avengers down, he bowed and walked away, going to join his precious Arrow in her fight.

Arrow was backed into the corner by The Hulk and the unfortunately named Psycho.

"I have no way out" she squeaked until her saviour, The Puppeteer ran into and pulled out a voodoo doll of Psycho and grinned evilly. He stopped Psycho's and The Hulk's movement's through eye contact and ripped out a fistful of Psycho's hair, attaching it to the voodoo doll. He stabbed a pin in the side of the voodoo doll and forced him to walk towards the fight happening between Iron Man and Loki. Satisfied, Arrow decided to set her wolf on a different target: Hawkeye.

Hawkeye saw a giant grey shape jump out at him from the darkness. He pulled out his bow and tripped backwards into another fight.

Pyro was currently throwing fire at the Ice Princess whilst she zapped him back with beams of cold ice. Thor intercepted with lightning and struck her down. Ice Princess fell to her knees.

"It can't end like this!" She moaned. Thankfully for her, the wolf jumped in and took down Pyro with a bite to the leg. Thor stood now with Hawkeye, battling now against Ice Princess and the wolf."

Another fight was still taking place. Graverobber found himself up against two avengers, which were Pyragmus and Black Widow. Both very strong and very stealthy, he had much trouble defeating them. It was difficult to contact the dead at this moment in time. In the end, he was taken down by the two women, by a kick from the front by Black Widow and a stealthy kick from the back by Pyragmus.

The fight between iron Man and Loki still continued, with Psycho still approaching. Unwillingly, Psycho took out a small plasma gun and shot Iron Man in the Arch Light right in the middle of his chest. With a painful gasp, he dropped to the ground unconscious. Psycho, only just realising what he had done, dropped to his knees in grief. The Puppeteer took this chance and threw the doll to the ground, knocking him out. Arrow then brought out a brown and white horse from the shadows and guided it over to Psycho and The Puppeteer.

"I named it Puppet, after you" she said sweetly to The Puppeteer. He smiled back. They placed Psycho on the horse whilst the rest of the avengers stood around in shock. The villains left instantly.

Captain America went over and picked Iron Man's unmoving body.

"Damn, without that crazy psycho what are we supposed to do?" he muttered.

No-one had the answer.

**What will happen next? What will they do about Iron Man? Will they rescue their Psycho?**


	4. Chapter 4

**The next chapter of the Avengers new team !**

**A hospital at the edge of Wakonda**

The remaining Avengers were stood around iron Man's lifeless body waiting for him to come around. It had been nearly Two days since the fight with Loki and Death de Rouge ( death of red). Phsyco was still missing even though it had been him that did this to iron man it was only him who could probably save him. This being because he could understand machines and the thing in iron man's chest was a machine. As well as it being the only thing keeping the shrapnel from iron man's accident ( a year before )out of his heart. If they did not rescue phsyco soon iron man would be dead. The had looked high and low for the villains but no trace was to be found of them. This was a big problem if phsyco was not found then iron man would die and the avengers would not only lose a leader but also a friend. They had to find the villains and fast. But how? **Death due rouge the ****plan**

The villains were very very happy about their victory. Not only had they taken iron man down. They had taken down iron man. They had kid napped the only person who could save him. Who at this moment was spouting random facts about machines and cars.

'Did you know that the first car was a ford' phsyco rambled

'Shut up 'cried ice princess

' I will I can get something to eat maybe a pizza ? Pepperoni would be nice! ' Phsyco bounced back.

'fine I will get it for you ' grumbled Grave robber'

'Can you please while you're out get me a cheese and salad sandwich please' asked the Puppeteer.

'Yea whatever be back soon' replied Grave robber

'Well be quite about it 'spoke up Loki

'See ya soon 'piped Arrow

**Back at the hospital at the edge of Wakonda**

'We should get going soon if we are to save iron man' spoke Thor gravely

'Yes I agree with Thor' spoke Balthasar

'Well do we have a plan?' questioned Reyna

'No but we are working on one replied 'Captain America

' That totally fill me with confidence ' Chloe whispered

'Did you say something Chloe' aske Hawkeye

'No just clearing my throat ' Chloe answered back

'Ok so what are we going to do captain' asked widow

' we see if we can seek out their hide out and take back phsyco sorry Baron' Captain informed them.

'ok let's go' the rest said at once .

They walked out of the hospital but unfortunately Captain slipped on a wet patch of floor and got his head very stuck in a bucket. He also got his head stuck in the bucket and it would not come off however hard they pulled. It took what might have been half an hour to pull it off but when they did he flew back wards skied on another wet patch of floor and fell over .

'Stop that foolery we have iron man to save ' Thor Directed at the Captain

' I agree again with Thor iron man's life is at stake and we need to get going to save Phsyco so he can save iron man' Balthasar angrily told them

' yes you are right stop this and let's get going ' Chloe stated .

They finally managed to make their way out of the hospital and call SHEILD with the latest details on how iron man was and their plan to get Phsyco back. Nick Furry told them if they need the help SHELD would be there to help if they need it or wanted help. Also good luck on their mission and that that he hoped they would succeed in their mission. He then sent them a jet which had a GPS device ( this worked because they had stuck a tracker on to Phsyco so they knew where he was at all times this being because he was a bit crazy and not so level headed. They all boarded the jet which Hawk eye would be flying because he had the most experience flying this partular type of jet and knew the type of jet inside and out. Hawk eye switched on the GPS device to search for Phsyco and find him before it was too late. The GPS located a address about 40 miles from their current location. Hawk eye switched on the jets engine and took off.

**Death due rogues head quarters **

By this time Grave Robber had just returned with both the sandwich and pizza.

'Hay I'm back miss me?' his question was meet with a wall of silence.

'Well any ways here's your sandwich puppeteer 'He said softly

' Thank you kindly but it's not for me but Arrow' he said half to grave robber and half to Arrow

' Thanks for getting him to get my lunch ' she said with a smile to the Puppeteer

' Hay what about me ' Phsyco moaned

' here catch' Grave robber said with a chuckle

Unfortunately phsyco missed and it ended up hitting him in the face , squarely in the face . He ended up with cheese and pepperoni all over his face . This looked funny very funny all the villains but Loki and Puppeteer were crying with laughter.

' stop this nonsense and put him in his cage ' Loki demanded

' Fine I will ' said arrow sweetly

'I will go with her to help' said puppeteer with a smile to arrow

' fine get on with it and get your stupid wolf to guard him arrow' Loki growled

'Fine yes dagger will guard him ok' Arrow responded

She and the puppeteer lead him down the hall to a second room were the cage phsyco had been forced to build for himself lay waiting like a hungry panther. Phsyco gulped when he saw it a spilt second later he was shoved in to it by the pair of villains . Then they switched on the force field and set the dagger to guard him. Then a moment later they walked out together and the puppeteer turned and hugged arrow. In that moment they both realised they loved each other . Which was strange because when arrow first saw the puppeteer she thought she would hate him but she turned out to be wrong. Maybe that was a good thing though it was not often that she was wrong though. A short moment they walked back down the hall hand in hand with each other happy that they had found each other .

**What will happen will phsyco escape?**

**What about arrow and puppeteers love for each other?**

**Will iron man be saved?**

**What will happen next?**


End file.
